fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saul Peregrine
Saul Peregrine is one of the original Dragon Slayers, having fought alongside Acnologia and bathed in the blood of numerous dragons in order to gain the ability to transform into a dragon. His power earned him the epithet, Blue Lightning. He's also the founder of the legal guild Dragon Gunfire, founding it 300 years ago. He was killed in a final duel against Aether Cade, and his body was later used as a tool for war by Pluto Morior. His magic now lives inside the doll Alexius. Appearance Saul is a muscular man with dark skin, blue eyes, and blue hair. Around his eyes are blue markings. He has a large scar on his chest, something he gained during the Dragon Civil War. He wears a black vest with various gold buttons it, black pants, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Personality Saul is very arrogant. As one of the first Dragon Slayers, Saul is overconfident to a fault, believing that nothing alive could stand a chance against him, although he did compliment Aether Cade after their battle about his power. He often insults or goads opponents in battle. As a bloodthirsty individual, which is what led him to slaughter the other dragons in the first place, he savors battle. He purposefully draws out his battles in order to have as much fun as possible. History 400 years ago, Saul was chosen as one of the first humans to fight for the pro-integration side of the Dragons during the Dragon Civil War. Saul soon became drunk with power, and began slaying the dragons on his own side as well, hunting them to near extinction. A select few Dragon Slayers had bathed in enough blood in order to transform into Dragons themselves. Saul was one of these Slayers. A century later, Saul created what would become the guild Dragon Gunfire, along with several of that century's current Dragon Slayers. Not knowing of his Dragon transformation, Saul left , and passed on the leadership position to his son, not wanting anyone to figure out about his transformation. He returned to the guild 300 years later to reacquire his guild. At the time, the guild master, Aether Cade, did I not want to relinquish control. This led to a fierce battle against each other, ending in Aether's favor. Saul left the guild forever after this, but swore vengeance. Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: As one of the first Dragon Slayers, Saul has incredibly ancient and powerful Dragon Slayer Magic. His element is blue colored lightning, earning him the epithet Blue Lightning during the Dragon Civil War. Saul can alter both the volts and amps of his lightning, allowing him to numb, burn, or kill his victims. He uses either powerful blasts of lightning, or even more powerful close range attacks. * Lightning Dragon's Roar: Saul gathers lightning in his mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping the user's next attack. * Lightning Dragon's Jab: Saul covers his hand in lightning and jabs his opponent with his fingers extended. This spell is capable of easily piercing through one's skin. * Lightning Dragon's Borderline: Saul swipes his hand across the ground, erecting a wall of lightning that separates him and his opponent for a limited amount of time. This spell deals great damage to anyone foolhardy enough to touch it. * Lightning Dragon's Thunder Ball: Saul gathers lightning in both his hands and claps them together above his head, combining it into a powerful sphere that he throws at his opponent, generating a powerful electrical explosion. * Lightning Dragon's Scales: Saul covers his skin in lightning, increasing his defensive and offensive capabilities. This spell isn't as powerful as Aether's Plasma Armor however. * Lightning Dragon's Zeus Bolt: Saul collects lightning into his hand, while holding his hand in a throwing motion next to his head. He then forms a spear with the lightning and throws it at his opponent with incredible power and speed. * Dragon Slayer Secret Art: ** Raijin's Power: Thunder Death Sphere: Saul creates a powerful sphere of lightning that continuously increases in size. After reaching optimal size, he throws it at his target, generating a large electrical explosion that decimates anyone in the way. The lightning is capable of completely destroying the landscape of the area around, and uproot trees and pushing boulders that are not in the immediate vicinity. Dragon Force: Saul can activate Dragon Force at will, despite being a First Generation Dragon Slayer. His Dragon Force covers his skin in flesh colored scales. While in Dragon Force his power is maximized to the greatest degree. * Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art: **'Dragon Gun:' A spell passed down from generation to generation of guild masters of Dragon Gunfire, and the spell behind the guild's name. Saul was the first Dragon Slayer to learn this spell, learning from his descendant's teacher: Plasmius. First Saul moves his arm in a counterclockwise motion, collecting his magical energy into two small sphere. He then forces them together into a larger, more condensed ball. He forces his hands out, where a cannon made of Saul's magical energy forms around the sphere. He then yells "Fire!" Launching the highly compressed ball at his enemy at unavoidable speeds. This is the most powerful spell in Saul's entire arsenal of magic. Black Lightning Dragon Mode: After killing and absorbing the abilities of a Shadow Dragon Slayer, Saul gained this new mode, doing so shortly after his battle with Aether Cade. This allows Saul to enhance his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic with shadows. Saul can also transform his body into lightning and shadows to move even faster and deal even stronger blows. This new form also allows for greater adaptability in spells, allowing him to make complex spells akin to Maker Magic. * Black Lightning Dragon's Roar: A shadow enhanced version of the Lightning Dragon's Roar. After inhaling he then blasts out a large amount of lightning and shadows from his mouth. * Black Lightning Dragon's Dark Vortex: Saul gathers his black lightning on his hands and spins in a circle, creating an upward vortex of his magic, blasting away opponents from the side, and directly hitting opponents above him. * Black Lightning Dragon's Force Palm: Saul covers his open palm in black lightning and strikes his opponent with it, sending them reeling backwards. Dragonification: Like Acnologia, Saul is capable of a Dragon transformation, which he uses to greatly increase his power. He takes the appearance of a large blue dragon. While in this form, the dragon scales he has adds greatly to his defense, and his wings give him the ability to fly. Sphere Magic: Saul is master of this magic, something he learned to use before he was recruited by the Dragons for the Dragon Civil War. The spheres are only capable of dealing blunt damage, but can be combined with other magics to increase their effectiveness. Saul uses this along with his lightning to increase their power. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Saul is a master of hand to hand combat. He has had hundreds of years to learn this craft and can easily fight other masters and overwhelm them with his fighting prowess. Master Swordsmanship: Saul has had hundreds of years to master his swordsmanship skills. He generally uses a one or two-handed fighting style with his sword, the Lightning Cutter. Immense Durability: Saul is incredibly durable. He can take vast amounts of punishment without it doing any visible damage. While using his Dragonification, his defense is elevated to even higher levels, with only Dragon Slayer Magic doing any real damage to him. Immense Strength: Saul can lift incredibly heavy objects. He can lift easily uproot trees with his bare hands, and lift large pillars. He can easily knock out weaker mages with one punch. Immense Magical Power: As a Dragon Slayer, and one of the first ones, Saul has a vast amount of magical power. He's capable of creating immensely powerful Dragon Slayer spells capable of creating vast amounts of damage to either the target or the landscape. When exerting his magical energy his magical aura is blue. Equipment Lightning Cutter: A powerful sword. It's conductive of lightning, allowing Saul to stream his magical energy through it, increasing its power and cutting ability. That's how it earned its name. It's red blade also has another purpose, allowing it to act as an anti-link in order to destroy links made by Organic Link Magic. Trivia Saul's Dragonification was approved by Per. Saul's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Guild Member Category:Former Guild Master Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Deceased